Pet Store
by sabrina bayonet
Summary: Will I ever say no to her? I don't think so. But if it makes her this happy, then I'll always say yes.


**This has been in my Drive for a long time now and I finally gave it and end. I hope you like it. Cade is my OTP, and it will always be it. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Please."

"No."

"Pleaseee."

"No."

"But-"

"No! I said no, Cat and that's that. We're not having a pet." Discussing with Cat is like discussing with a kid, you'll never win. Every time she begs me to do something for her I try to be strong and not surrender to her petition, but I just can't look into her eyes and say no. That's why I'm currently looking at the wall, while we're sitting on the sofa. Randomly she started talking about how badly she wanted a puppy but I switched off and stopped listening to her babbling, until she calls my name a few times and says she wants me to buy her one. And that leads to now, us discussing about an animal.

"But Jadey." I can hear her begging and feel her pout, but I'm not going to turn to face her, because I know if I do, I'll just say yes right away. "Give me one reason _why_ we can't have a puppy."

"Because you know how much I hate animals, plus you have to take care of them." I said sternly and finally turned my head, I regretted it because she had the look I expected — pleading eyes and her lower lip pouted and trembling as if she were about to cry. Dammit, I can't stand it when she does that, it's my weakness, my only weakness. "Will you take care of the dog or whatever you're choosing? Will you feed it? Will you bathe it?"

"Yes. I promise." she replied nodding with enthusiasm. I sighed thinking about it. After all, I just want to make her happy, and we have a lot of available space in our apartment, so why not?. Ah yes, _our_ apartment. Three months later and I still love the sound of that, after graduating from HA, we decided to go to the same college and live in together. I mean, why not? And let me tell you something, an enthusiastic Cat equals a hard worker Cat, that girl didn't stop moving boxes until she dropped to the floor. We actually made a pretty good team. The place is quite big for the both of us, with two huge bedrooms, of which we only use one. If you know what I mean. But big or not, I won't stand an animal here making a mess on the carpet or barking so loud it won't let me sleep.

"Fine." I said finally giving in, the next thing I know is Cat pulling me into a bone-crushing hug, as a sign of gratitude. I smile a little and put my arms around her. What can I say? You just can't say no to that pretty little face of hers.

"Thank you sooo much Jadey, I love you." she said letting go of me and her once sad face was now replaced with an excited one, her whole face lit up and that's the reason I do this.

Before I knew it we were at the local pet store, I hate this place with my all my heart (yes I have one). It stinks, literally it smells so bad in here that it makes me crinkle my nose in disgust and hope that it will be over soon.

"Look, Jade!" she said pointing happily at some rabbits. I force a smile on my face looking at the animal and then at Cat. She looks like she's in a world of her own. She just looks so happy and bright. I follow her through the halls full of cages, and products for the animals. I swear we walked the whole fucking store looking at every single animal. Well, Cat was looking at the animals, I was looking at her. That was cheesy. But true, she wouldn't stop smiling. Even her hair looked a little brighter, if that's even possible. And so basically our relationship is like this all the time, she makes me do something I hate but in the end I do it anyway just because I hate her seeing her sad more. We got to the puppy aisle and Cat looked like she was about to explode. She picked a puppy of a golden retriever and I paid for it of course, we purchased a few items as well, and the girl working there explained a lot of things to do and not do it and blah blah blah, and I just hope Cat paid attention to her because I know I didn't.

"Isn't he the cutest little thing ever?" Cat asked holding the dog in her arms and raising him a little. I looked in the corner of my eyes, since I was driving. We stopped at a red light and I turned to look. Cat bopped her nose with the puppy's nose and giggled.

"Oh God, so much cuteness is gonna make me puke, Cat, stop." I replied and added a light laugh at the end. She laughed and that sweet sound reached my ears and produced a burst of butterflies in my stomach, fuck, Cat I said stop it. I kept driving until we got to the apartment. We got out. I helped with the animal but she refused saying she wanted to carry him and introduce him to his 'new home' or something. And so I carried all his stuff. When we got there, I placed his plate of food and water in a corner of the kitchen, I turned to look at Cat to see she was playing with him sitting on the sofa. I sat down next to her.

"Aren't you going to say 'thank you Jade'?" I asked in a mocking way. I think she hasn't looked my way since we got the puppy, I just hope this won't become a habit or something. Finally, she placed the dog on the floor and looked at me. She got closer and gave me a peck putting her hand on my cheek.

"Is that all?" I asked again. She giggled and shook her head no, then she put her hand on my neck and kissed me. Hard. You would think Cat's kisses are soft and sweet and they are, but then and now she would kiss like I kiss her. Passionately. Like she's doing now. After a few seconds we pull away for air. I didn't even realised when my hands got to her waist. "Let's get you another puppy." I stated breathless. She shot her head back and laughed.

"Oh, Jadey." she whispered. I put her on my lap and looked up at her. She started playing with one of my locks, twirling it on her index finger.

"So, how are you gonna call him?" I asked suddenly and looked down at the puppy who was now running in circles in an attempt to catch his own tail. Cat turned and looked at him too, thinking for a moment. She gasped and smiled looking at me.

"Flounder." she said excited. "You know, Ariel's best friend. Because he's like my Flounder now." I should've seen something like that coming, The Little Mermaid is her favorite movie so it would've been that or some other stupid name. I smiled and shook my head a little.

"And you're my Ariel." I said with a little smile on my face while running my hand through her beautiful face. Will I ever say no to her? I don't think so. But if it makes her _this_ happy, then I'll always say yes, just because I want to see her like this. So full of life, it reminds me why I ever fell in love with her. Because it makes me feel alive.

* * *

**Pathetic ending, I know, I know. Just leave your opinion below. Please.**


End file.
